1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording/reproducing device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus determining a type of disk loaded on the optical recording/reproducing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is necessary to distinguish a high-definition digital versatile disk (HD-DVD) from a digital versatile disk (DVD) in an optical recording/reproducing device that can be applied to a HD-DVD and a DVD.
Methods for reducing the wavelength of a light source, increasing the numerical aperture, NA, of an object lens, narrowing the track pitch of an optical disk, and reducing the length of a recording pit are used to provide for a high-definition digital versatile disk (HD-DVD). In particular, in the case of an optical disk of 12 cm, it becomes difficult to narrow the track pitch of the optical disk and to reduce the length of the recording pit because of limitations on manufacturing the light source and the object lens. Unlike in a conventional CD or DVD a crosstalk phenomenon occurs in the HD-DVD in which the information recorded on an adjacent track is mixed with the information of a currently read track because the size of the optical spot is larger than the track pitch. In contrast, the present invention provides for an apparatus and method that effectively determines the type of disk loaded on an optical recording/reproducing device thereby eliminating the crosstalk phenomenon.